


nostalgia.

by PistachioShells (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Genocide Run, No Romance, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PistachioShells
Summary: Frisk saves the monsters. However, Sans still feels like something’s off about them. Returning to Mt. Ebott to ponder on this, Sans trips, and falls...Where did these flowers come from?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Free?

Free?

* * *

Frisk walked among all monsters as a celebrity. The one who saved them, the one who spared everyone. The epitome of mercy and hope. The one who, truly, loved everyone. They appeared this way to every monster... except Sans. He watched from afar. Something never felt right about them. Something about their smile was always sad or regretting. Something about their walk made it seem like they always knew what they’re doing. Something about their look made it feel like they KNEW something. Something they shouldn’t.

Currently Sans was taking a hike up Mt. Ebott. He needed to clear his mind. The mountain was covered in plants and foliage. Leaves covered the worn trail, vines climbing up the trees, and bushes hiding the earth. Little bugs scurried to and fro, while birds sang along by frogs. It was a beautiful place, and nobody could really argue with that. Sans decided to take a rest, sitting down on a rock, shaded by a pepper tree. The smell of fresh black pepper came off the tree, somewhat pleasant. Sans rested into the smell, reminding him of his brother’s pasta. His brother made delicious pasta, much better than he used to...

Sans smiled. Papyrus was really a sweetheart, and would cook him every meal except for breakfast, since Sans woke up too late for it to stay warm. Plus, Sans could always come for lunch. He had his shortcuts!

He held the scarf Papyrus had made for him. It was a nice shade of night blue, with little glittery ‘stars’ in it. It didn’t take Papyrus long to find how much Sans loved the stars, like almost every monster, but he seemed to almost study them. Papyrus joked about aliens wondering why a skeleton was staring at them. Sans laughed every time. Papyrus was such a cool monster to have as a brother... He took a deep breath of the forest air. It was calming, refreshing. It helped Sans think. He loved the forest so much... Smiling, he got up, and continued to hike up the mountain.

As he walked up, more vines trailed on the ground, too many for them to all fit on the trees. Sans was careful not to trip on them. Soon enough, he reached the peak of the mountain.

The peak had a clearing, a little to the west, that shaved sunlight into little streams that flowed through the air and trickled onto the ground like a dusting of gold and silver. The clearing itself had a clear center, that was good for watching stars. Sans knew the path by memory up by now. (He usually teleported home after reaching the peak because he gets tired.) Sans saw something rustling in the bushes. Worried something got stuck, he went over to see. However, a whole bunch of vines seemed to be encasing them. Upon further inspection, it seemed to be a baby boar, or at least a very small one. It squeaked feebly as it struggled to get free.

”hey, it’s okay, buddy,” Sans consoled, trying to untangle the desperate swine from the thick vines. The boar whimpered and squealed, trying to get free. He managed to loosen himself up enough for Sans to completely untangle him. The boar ran away, squealing for its mother. 

Sans smiled, looking back as he walked forward. Suddenly, he tripped over a vine. He quickly teleported, trying to avoid landing on the hard vines, not knowing where he was going. He hit his head on a rock as he fell, and it knocked him into a deep hole that seemed to lead right into the underground. Knocked out, Sans fell, deeper and deeper...


	2. Am I

Am I

* * *

> _Am I gone_
> 
> _Am I lost_
> 
> _I have no skills to hone_
> 
> _I have no-one I’ve taught_
> 
> _Am I dead_
> 
> _Am I alive_
> 
> _I still have my head_
> 
> _Even if I might writhe_
> 
> _Am I loved_
> 
> _Am I here_
> 
> _There are no doves_
> 
> _There are too many tears_

Sans woke up. He sat, surrounded by golden-colored buttercups. They were beautiful, but he didn’t remember them. He racked his head for memories, but only found a fuzzy image of a reddish monster, a tall skeleton, and some popular human. The rock here, that made up the walls, seemed somewhat familiar. Sans decided to use these as a guide. Maybe if he kept walking, he could find his memories.

As he kept walking, he felt chills along his spine when he reached a small, jagged pathway. It was as though a ghost was staring at him, wondering why he’d be here. He couldn’t help but feel like he was trespassing somewhere, but it was really his only lead. Luckily for him, most of the traps had been deactivated, though he couldn’t have guessed by who. _Maybe that tall skeleton?_ He thought. He remembered something about them and puzzles. For some reason they seemed to go together like... um... two things that go together. Sans smelled something odd coming from his jacket, and pulled out a few ketchup packets. Maybe... they went together like him and ketchup. He giggled to himself. Who carried around ketchup?

He noticed that his shoulder seemed to hurt quite a bit. Also noticing his shoulder was dirty, he dusted it off, only to send stabs of pain throughout his body. He growled at the pain as though it would make it go away. Crumpled, he held his poor shoulder, waiting for the feeling to dissipate. Once it did, Sans carefully got up, desperate to avoid that kind of pain again. 

He soon came across a house. Sans walked in, finding that it’d seemed to have been abandoned for at least a year now. It was clearly dirty and dusty. Many furniture pieces were weak or missing, with scratches on the floor as proof they were there. He explored a bit, finding a couple of rooms, and a basement that he didn’t want to go down just yet.

Sitting on one of the beds in the room, Sans delicately peeled off his jacket and pulled down his shirt. His shoulder was cracked, badly. Why he wasn’t bleeding was a complete mystery to him. He put his clothes back on. _How the hell am I supposed to treat that?!_ He thought, as though the thought alone could get him help. He sighed, knowing that, for some reason, he was completely alone. “Maybe they outcasted me.”

 _I told you not to talk about yourself like that!_ Someone’s voice rang in Sans’ head. Who was it? He was getting more and more desperate to find out. Sans thought, hard. All that he did was end up making his head hurt. Sans decided to take a rest, and find out more later. Right now, he just needed to ease his pain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it easy to see, but I’m not sure if it came across; Sans is chronically depressed, though he didn’t know why (even on the surface). ;-;


	3. The Doors

The Doors

* * *

Sans got up from the bed. It would’ve been comfortable a year ago, but now it was rotten, and some of the springs were rusted out. He left the room, watching the dust flow up from each step he took. Looking down, he also noticed that he wore sneakers. Something about this felt off, like he normally didn’t wear sneakers... Maybe it was because he was wearing shoes in a house? He wasn’t entirely sure. Sneakers... they looked worn, but not as old as the house was. So, he reasoned, maybe this wasn’t his home. Certainly didn’t feel familiar. 

He looked at some of the plants, now wilted and dreary. He tried touching one, but it dissolved into black dust in his palm. Sans noticed a mirror near the end of the hall. He took a look at himself. Wiping off dirt from his face (and a sneaky leaf hanging on to his eye socket), he saw himself. A skeleton? That felt right. Maybe he was related to the tall skeleton, then. They might be his older brother. As soon as Sans thought that, it immediately felt wrong. Maybe not his older brother. 

Already tired, Sans thought about taking another rest, but shook the idea away. He wasn’t going to get anything done by sleeping all day. ‘ _Sans! You’re so LAZY, I wonder how you get anything done!!’_ He vaguely remembered the tall skeleton telling him this. He certainly SEEMED like an older brother. Maybe his father? No, that didn’t feel right either. Sans shook his head, trying to clear the headache he was giving himself. He groaned out into the soulless void, annoyed. They were obviously close, but Sans had forgotten him... He was such a jerk.

 _’Sans, y-you’re a g-good person, okay? Ev-even if you don-don’t think so, I do!’_ A different voice this time. He remembered a smudge of golden yellow. Sans was getting infuriated, quickly. Wait... He felt like he was more patient in the past. He sighed. _Nothin’ I can really do about ‘dat now._ Sans solemnly looked down into the basement that he was so afraid of.

He gulped.

And descended. 

It was dark and musty. Grime had licked the walls, crumbling under the slime. Sans felt a presence the deeper he went. It was a kind, yet disappointed and scared presence. He moved closer to it, and the more he did, the more scents seemed to arise from it. It enveloped him in butterscotch and cinnamon, the vague trace of snails underlying it. It smelled like home. A voice called out to him. He looked to see Toriel, a dash across her chest. A ghost, a phantom. She spoke. ‘ _My child,’_ she cried, blood welling up in her eyes. And there could Sans see. Sans saw Toriel, trying to keep the human safe. Frisk had a different look in their eyes, as they slashed across her chest relentlessly, without hesitation. No mercy.

Then Sans saw the Toriel now. A sweet, kind teacher, who still smelled like butterscotch. Who helped any human who needed it, and protected everyone she knew like her own children. (Except for Asgore!) She taught Frisk their last year of High school. Despite being on the short side, they were much older than the monsters had originally thought. To be fair, they were shorter than the average human.

Sans felt Toriel’s ghost hug him. “You poor thing.” Her voice was much more clear now. “I’m okay now. Don’t worry about me, okay?” She disappeared into the air.

And Sans noticed in front of him, a pair of purple, engraved doors.


	4. Drifting

Drifting

* * *

> _Snow fell onto branches, encrusting them with ice._
> 
> _Winter held onto this land as though it were a vice._
> 
> _Winter, spring, summer, and fall_
> 
> _Though fall was the first thing you did, a return to the start_
> 
> _Would you be appalled_
> 
> _If you knew,_
> 
> _Oh, if you knew,_
> 
> _The lack of hope in the heart._

Where the voice was coming from, Sans didn’t know. It seemed to drift from the forest. He didn’t mind too much, it was almost peaceful. Almost.

Snow crunched under his sneakers, water soaking into them. He felt dazed after what he’d just experienced. It was almost as though his imagination was merging into the world he saw before his eyes. The empty world, which obviously once had monsters. Monsters like Toriel. Sweet hearted monsters that wanted the best of everyone. Did Frisk really do that...? He knew something was off, but he didn’t think they’d do that... even if he wouldn’t have remembered. He wasn’t naive, he knew about the timelines. But, he didn’t think... that...

Sans shook his head. He couldn’t think too much about it, or he’d never get himself out of his thoughts. He got stuck in his head so easily, but especially now, all alone. He couldn’t cry anymore. He’d forgotten a long time ago, for some reason, as though suddenly his tears got frozen in his face, or... that they ran out...

He could feel more ghosts piercing into his soul. ‘ _Another monster?’ ‘It’s been a while, !9#6bR``’ ‘We’ve missed you, you know!’_ Were they talking about him? That he was missed? They missed him... Sans laughed. They missed living things around them. He sat down, and let the ghosts chatter around him. He almost felt a hug, and almost heard sobs. If he could’ve held them, told them it was okay, that it was over, he would’ve. But he couldn’t. He doubted they could hear him. But, somehow, he knew that his presence comforted them.

> _The Judge_
> 
> _The one who tried to avenge us_
> 
> _Our Hero, even if failed_
> 
> _He tried to fight the invincible._
> 
> _The revolting Angel managed to take over_
> 
> _Over him they now hover_
> 
> _Let him overcome._
> 
> _Let him hope._
> 
> _Let him live._
> 
> _Live!_
> 
> _Live!_

They continued chanting this last word. They... really cared about him. Wanted him to keep going. So, he nodded. He’d go on for them. Them, and Papyrus. . .

Sans squinted to himself. Who was Papyrus? He continued walking, as the sound of _live_ slowly sank into the snow behind him.


	5. Wailing

Wailing

* * *

Sans went on, the chant living on in his skull. He couldn’t get rid of it. For some reason, he didn’t want to either. The emptiness and silence of the Underground became more ominous the longer he stayed. Sans smiled at the idea that people were chanting for him; a single soul, a soul like any other monster. He wasn’t special in any way, really. Yet... they seemed to see him as a guardian. He didn’t fight back against this. After all, he’d protect anyone that needed it, whether it was ghosts, humans, or monsters.

These spirits seemed to follow him, and cling to his soul. It was as though they were desperate for life, that they missed it, as though they were ripped from the tree of life unripe, and cried out in ways that nobody could hear. Sans wanted to console them more than anything, he really did. He wanted to tell them that whatever happened was over. 

But he couldn’t.

So, he trekked on, trying to smile back and give comfort to those lost souls, and picking them up where they fell behind. He had to look over them now. Abandoned for so long, of course he had to. They just wanted a life to hold on to. He would be that life for them, to give them a reason to go on, showing them that it wasn’t over yet. He hoped to be that monster that he needed in his life, for them.

He passed by a house, that had two stories, made of wood. He had to go back to take a second look; the building seemed familiar. He would’ve explored, but the spirits wanted to keep going. So, laughing, Sans went on with them into the snow that seemed to, oddly, come from nowhere. Maybe it was magic-generated, somehow? Sans didn’t know, that’s for sure.

Daring into what seemed almost like a blizzard, Sans pressed on with the spirits. In the snow, Sans saw a spirit. It was crying, hopelessly, while the others tried to comfort them. When it saw Sans, it smiled. ‘ _Sans! Where did you go?’_ They laughed. ‘ _I saw you take my scarf and leave! I’m glad you’re back.’_ They hugged Sans. ‘ _My brother...’_ Through the sobs, Sans saw them. Papyrus. Reasoning with the human, trying to be friends. Scared. The human cut him up, dusting his body, before crushing his skull. Sans sobbed. Looking at the spirit, that he could see like a blurry picture, he saw Papyrus, his head floating off his shoulders. 

His brother Papyrus, who fought valiantly, who was the coolest little bro in the world. Who owned a red car that was *almost* as cool as him, that he wanted ever since he was a kid. Papyrus, who insisted he could find work on his own, and was hired as a hotel receptionist for his unending merry attitude, and for his ability for making anything seem amazing and ‘cool’. It was just part of his nature. His little bro. Tears welled in Sans’ eyes, trying desperately to hug the spirit. “I’m so sorry Paps,” Sans cried. 

The skeleton patted Sans’ shoulder. ‘ _It’s not your fault, Sans. It’s okay now! I’m with you now! And I won’t let you leave again!’_ Sans nodded, tears flowing down his cheeks again. “I know you won’t.”


	6. Condensation

Condensation

* * *

Slowly, as Sans moved forward, the snow seemed to melt away into droplets. This portion also seemed to have more sharp cliffs; he had to teleport himself up one to keep going. At this point, Sans had decided to follow the spirits. They seemed to know more about his memories than he did; after all, they’d led him to Papyrus! Papyrus, who Sans vaguely recognized by his side. His brother. Sans unintentionally, but not unwillingly, smiled at his passed brother. He smiled back, as he called out to a small, armless ghost to wait up before he fell.

As they went on, he found himself wading through trash. The spirits had slowed down to accommodate him, but he noticed that they were restless. Sans smiled. _I guess now they realize that they can go and meet others,_ he thought. They liked to play, but a couple liked to sleep, seemingly tethered by his soul. They were pulled along like dogs in a sled, of which he didn’t have to focus on to much since he knew little would actually hurt them.

Toriel had found an old cookbook, ghost-like, which she reached out for. Sans picked it up for her, and she smiled happily as he gave it to her. He remembered all their knock-knock jokes, with a few puns here and there, that they’d exchanged by the door. Soaking in his thoughts, he kept moving forward until he happened to accidentally trip on a small temmie. Sans got up, brushing himself off, and immediately looked at the temmie. Luckily, they weren’t hurt. But, they also seemed a long way from home. 

Picking up the adorable monster, Sans put them on his unhurt shoulder, suddenly noticing that his other shoulder seemed to be much better off than it was in the beginning. He WOULD say it had to do something with the spirits, but he had no proof of that. Well, he liked the spirits a lot already, so maybe he was a little biased. Slowly, he was beginning to dislike Frisk (more) as well. He wondered if that was what the spirits wanted, or if that was their actual past memories.

Sans picked his way past rocks and weeds while the temmie on his shoulder napped. Well, they’d napped since he put them on his shoulder. His shoulder must be awful comfortable. Or the temmie was awful sleepy. Either way, Sans wasn’t about to let his adventure wake them up. 

The spirits wound their way forward and back. They seemed to take an erratic path, but that was okay with Sans. It must’ve been a while since they’d seen this part of the underground. The spirits found their way to temmie village, which was... oddly full. They weren’t even ghosts; these were just ordinary temmies. Sans went in with the temmie on his shoulder, and placed them gently on the ground. ‘Hoi!’s came from all around Sans. He remembered them as the lemonade vendors... somewhere. 

He looked up at a painting on the wall, depicting a temmie riding upon a dragon. As he gazed upon it, a temmie walked up next to him. “Tem history! :D” Sans giggled. “What is it?” The temmie jittered with excitement. “Deep histories! Tems were... guides!” “What kind of guides?” Sans asked. The temmie looked up at him with shimmery eyes. “Dreem! We let them see. What we see!” Sans cocked his head. “Like... the spirits?” Questioned Sans. “yuh-huh!” the temmie gestured to themself. “We... ghost! You can see ghost because of found tem! The closer you is to your live tem, the better you see dead friends!” Sans shifted a bit. “Really?”

The temmie nodded. “We see... many thing! Hard to speak twice at once! ;w;” Sans nodded. “Huh...”


	7. The Current

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a VERY CHUBBY bird outside my window as I write this, a very small yellow and black one. I think they say hi!
> 
> Unfortunately I am also not feeling the best today, so if this seems short or off, that’d be why. ;_;

The Current

* * *

As Sans followed the spirits deeper and deeper into Waterfall, he pondered about the temmies. Spirit guides? He wondered if that was true, or if that was the temmie just being a temmie. 

He splashed behind the playful, merry spirits. They seemed to pick up water and toss it at each other, giggling. Sans smiled, glad that they were so happy... 

Papyrus noticed Sans beginning to fall behind, and called over the other spirits. They sat around Sans, and he was confused as to why. Papyrus scolded Sans. ‘ _You should’ve let us know you were getting tired! You’ve walked a lot for a lazy bones like you!’_ Sans laughed. “I’m not that tired, I can keep going bro.” Papyrus shook his detached head. ‘ _I can see you struggling. We care about you, so get some rest oR SO HELP ME!’_ Sans smirked and suppressed more laughter. “Alright bro, okay! I’m gonna sleep now. Super sleepy. So tired.” Papyrus smiled as Sans snuggled up under a makeshift blanket of weeds.

He waited until he thought Sans was asleep, then silently cried next to him. ‘ _Sans... I really missed you.’_

> _‘Flowers separate heaven and earth,_
> 
> _Delicate guardians of the deceased._
> 
> _The mountain that separates us is next to none_
> 
> _When presented with our DETERMINATION and hope._
> 
> _Maybe mountains aren’t much for us monsters,_
> 
> _But it was our home and pride whilst we lived._
> 
> _Between the dead and living?_
> 
> _Missing someone is worth the happiness when you finally find them.’_

Undyne floated over, not saying anything, but looking solemnly at Papyrus. She whispered in his ear, before they both nodded and the fish returned to the sea. Papyrus looked on, until a ghost nudged his arm and both got into another, happy, playful, water fight.

* * *

Sans walked alone in his dream. Before him was a statue, suspended in the darkness he himself resided in. As he came closer to this statue, he realized it was a carving of a dragon. It seemed familiar. Next to the statue was a temmie. This temmie didn’t have the playful personality he was accustomed to; they seemed like a calm plume of smoke, wavering and cool. They wore a solid, dark gray shirt instead of a striped one.

The temmie nodded. “Welcome... to our realm... judge of bones.”


	8. Dream Hoppers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OooooOOOOOHHHH BOYYYYY AN EXPLANATORY CHAPTER!!! Have fun with this! As a side note, this world takes place in the same multiverse as Paint Splatters! Though, that might be more relevant later... :)

Dream Hoppers

* * *

Sans walked alongside the temmie. “Am I dreaming?” They nodded. “Kind... of. You can’t alter this... place like one... might in a lucid... dream.” Sans nodded. The pausing threw him off a little, but he could still understand them. It was almost like the regular temmies. They came across a cliff that dropped off into a white void, with a white void above it as well. Between these two ‘portals’, a soft white drifted down. “What beautiful flowers,” said Sans, mesmerized. The temmie nodded.

“Each of these flowers... they are dreams,” the temmie explained. “There’s one in particular I want... to show you.” Biting his sleeve, temmie dragged him, leaping into the center of one of the flowers. It closed over their heads, and burst open into someone’s dream. 

In front of Sans was Frisk.

And Sans.

Frisk pulled down the dream Sans’ shirt. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so, sorry. I knew you knew, but... did you have to go? They all miss you. _I_ miss you.” The dream Sans pushed them off. “After what you did..? Why should I come back? To that _haven_ that you made. That you’ll just take away again.” “I WON’T!” Frisk wailed. “I promise! Please, Sans!”

The true Sans looked on in disbelief. Someone missed him? On top of that, _Frisk_ missed him? The temmie nodded, seemingly reading his cowardly thoughts. “Frisk’s changed now... Judge. They’re suffering, just like... everyone else you accidentally... left behind.” Sans nodded, now. What would he say if they were in front of him?

Sans walked up to the dream Sans, and pushed him away from Frisk. “You lie.” He looked at him is disbelief and anger. A manifestation of Frisk’s own guilt. “Even if this happens all over again? I’ll wait for it. I’ll wait for another happy ending. Because it’s an ending worth waiting for. I- we miss everyone. We want them all to be happy, right? And they don’t remember anything.” His reflection seemed startled before disappearing into a black cloud. He watched it slowly dissipate. 

Frisk looked up at Sans with teary eyes as they were left kneeling on the ground. He helped them up, and even then they could barely stand on their shivering legs. Sans looked at them with hopeful understanding. Frisk put their face in his chest. “Sanssss!” They cried. “I’m sorry! I-I’m just a soulless freak! I don’t-“ They sniffled. “What do you mean? You’re just like any other monster. You have a soul.” They began to cry again. “I gave u-up my soul f-for a se-second chance! I j-just wanted t-to keep going at first, but y-you were all so nice! I couldn’t give that up!” Sans wiped the tears from Frisk’s eyes. “Hey, hey. Cry as long as you want.” Sans felt bad, REALLY bad, about not letting Frisk know it was him. But he was a coward.

Sans would always be forced to remember that. That he was a coward. But was a coward really willing to chase their demons just for their memories?


	9. Walking the Lines

Walking the Lines

* * *

Sans and the temmie stared off into the void, while Sans thought. He wished he could bring Frisk back their soul; they regretted what they did so much, and that was punishment in itself. Temmie looked solemnly into one flower, watching as the dream drifted past. “...Judge of Bones,” began the temmie, “The Alphys... she isn’t here. Her past... never died... she crumbled to pieces. Her past isn’t... not here.” Sans looked to the temmie, and a golden shape flew past his eyes. “Alphys?” The temmie nodded. “You... can’t get those memories back. Not anymore. And soon... that past... will die forever... and become a force... of needed destruction.” 

The temmie returned to gazing into the pit. After a minute, so did Sans. Reality felt so strange here. Well, here was between reality and the imagination, as far as Sans knew. It was bound to feel strange, off. 

“So, what should I call you?” Asked Sans. The temmie answered as they continued staring into the void. “You can call me Bob;... most others... do. Even other... temmies.” Sans nodded. “Bob. Sounds familiar, somehow.” Bob smiled. “I’m sure it does.” They both returned to the flowers. After a bit, Bob stood up. “Judge,” they said, “Have you ever encountered a temmie... in... a dream?” Sans thought as he got up and began to unconsciously follow Bob. “Yeah, once, I think. They stole my cookie.” Bob stifled a giggle. “Yeah, definitely a tem. We don’t appear in dreams unless we want to.”

Bob sat down next to the dragon statue Sans had seen when he first arrived, and Sans accompanied him. “Can you see aspirations? Those are sometimes called ‘dreams’.” Bob laughed. “Well, we can... see them though their... actual dreams!” He smiled. “Do you... know what _my_ aspirations are?”

Bob nodded, and thought for a second before responding. “You think you want everyone to be happy and free, but... in reality, you just... want peace of mind... knowing you don’t have... to worry anymore. That you... can finally get some rest.” Bob looked up into Sans’ eyes. “Take time for yourself... Judge of Bones. You need rest. Everyone... worries about you as much... as you worry about them.” Sans smiled. It didn’t help much, but it felt nice that someone cared enough to tell him that.

”When you... wake up,” said Bob, “I’ll let you into judgement... hall. The dead will... be there.” Sans tilted his head. “Why would they go all the way over there?” Bob smiled. “Because... I told them... you’d be there.”

He laughed. “You don’t... have to look... so shocked! They all missed... you when you left. Even if you didn’t... know it.” Sans smiled as tears dropped from his eyes. He began to hear the harmony of the spirits again. “It’s almost time for you to... continue,” Bob said. “Good luck... on your journey... Judge.” Sans nodded. “You take care too, Bob.”

> _A hundred voices find you_
> 
> _A hundred more miss you_
> 
> _A hundred voices sing for you_
> 
> _And a thousand more will join you._
> 
> _The judge,_
> 
> _The hero,_
> 
> _Judge of Bones,_
> 
> _Sans, a life._


	10. Under the Spotlight

Under the Spotlight

* * *

Sans woke up in Judgement Hall, just as Bob had said. A melting Undyne greeted him. He nodded, seeing her determination... Frisk slashing at yet another monster... Undyne fought hard. She always did. Even as a police officer, now.

He looked forward. And saw himself. He was forced... to watch everything. Feel everything. He tried to take down Frisk over and over again... desperately trying to protect what little of the Underground was left, as well as avenge every monster Frisk had so mercilessly slaughtered. Blue. White. Stay, run. He gritted his teeth. Waiting for them to quit. For it to end. And it seemed to never happen.

Sans grew tired. The sheer amount of magic he was forced to use drained him completely, despite how hard he tried to keep himself fighting. It was more of a collapse of exhaustion more than simply falling asleep. He fell down. A dire mistake. 

Frisk cut him.

He remembered sobbing. How he knew he FAILED. How he vowed to never forget this failure, with the last of his determination. Not a goodbye. Not being happy to see his friends and brother again. He didn’t want to forget that fact that he failed them.

To him, now, that seemed selfish. He was better than that now.

Now... now? Sans was a college professor. He taught, essentially, the theories of the universe; what has yet to be proven or discovered. “They say the world’s your oyster, but the universe is your sea.” He took care of Papyrus, like he always had. Sans wouldn’t ever leave Paps from his care until he _died._ It didn’t really matter whether he needed it or not; it was mostly for Sans’ own sanity. He knew full well how gullible and sweet his brother was, and he was NOT going to let some di- jerk take advantage of it.

He smiled, as the memory faded away, leaving him with a ghostly version of himself. His ghost blinked at him. Tears fell. His past hugged him. He could smell the blood on him now. His past bled from the chest, only one blue and yellow eye light lit. Sans wanted to pat his back, and console him.

So he finally did.

He could feel the cool bones under his fingers. He rubbed his hand over his back, while the rest of the spirits crowded around for a massive group hug.

_The happiness and courage of the passed souls..._

_it fills you with DETERMINATION._


	11. Heroism

Heroism

* * *

Sans walked toward the barrier alone. Goodbyes had not yet been said, and the spirits seemed to be awaiting a safe return. The floor, as Sans walked, seemed to stretch with each step. Why he dreaded what laid ahead, he did not know. Perhaps it was because he didn’t know what was beyond, memory-wise. Maybe it was because it was dark. It might even have been because he was going in alone, with all the spirits’ hopes resting on his shoulders. However, he couldn’t pinpoint what it was for sure. He was just scared, and afraid of what laid ahead of him in the shadows.

He gulped before becoming enveloped in the darkness.

A red soul floated in front of him. He reached out to grab it, but it was taken away before he could. He looked, and there was the first human that had ever fallen. Chara.

She laughed, holding Frisk’s burdened soul in her small, cold hands. It burned with determination, lighting the room up with red light, in place of the soft white light that had once been emitted from the barrier. Sans could feel the mixing of his and Frisk’s power, of which Chara had blackmailed. Chara smiled. “Did you monsters think I wouldn’t return? You betrayed me. I was going to end the humans... so you all could live in peace again. But ASRIEL! He escaped at the last second. I couldn’t face them alone!” She growled. “I infused my ‘hatred’ into all the future humans. Nobody cares for you all, anymore. They’ll hunt you down, again and again. You’ll never feel safe anymore, just as I have, waiting for hundreds of years.”

Sans merely shook his head. Humans still cared. They always would. Humans weren’t born “good” or “evil”, it was a path they chose. “As long as there are good humans in the world, that won’t happen.” Said Sans. “We can live in harmony. In peace. We don’t have to be scared of each other. We never did. It was a choice to avoid each other, and go to war purely over fear.” Chara laughed. “Sure! You keep believing that.” Sans looked up into her ghostly, reddish eyes. 

“Are you scared of me?” Sans calmly asked. Startled, Chara was silent for a split second before laughing again. “Why would I be scared of a species of cowards? Cowards, who run at the first sight of danger?” Chara laughed. It was obviously fake.

”Chara,” said Sans. She stiffened. “Hah! You still remember my name? How _pathetic._ Just let it go.” However, Sans could see a small glint of hope in her eyes. “You know,” he began, pointing at a chocolate bar stuffed on her back pocket, “chocolate is often a symbol of love, and produces loving, happy hormones. Is that why you like it so much?” Chara flinched, and could no longer hold back her tears. She was still a child. A child, who had been through too much.

“SHUT UP!” She screamed. The soul grew brighter. “Look,” Sans whispered, “You don’t need to take someone’s love. It’ll never help. It’s something you have to forge on your own.” Chara whimpered, holding the warm soul close to her chest. Sans smiled. “You can stay with us. You don’t have to be alone if you don’t want to.” He gestured around him. “You don’t have to live in the dark.” Chara was silent for a moment.

She nodded. 

She ran over, and hugged Sans, sobbing. Sans took the soul, putting it carefully in his jacket pocket. “I’m here,” comforted Sans. “We’re here for you.” Chara looked up, and saw that all the spirits that Frisk had killed had gathered around them, joint into a giant group hug.

Chara cried for the monsters lost to dust.


	12. My Fears

My Fears

* * *

Sans walked to where the barrier once was. The spirits followed him, before dispersing into the open air, and filling the world with understanding and acceptance. Frisk’s soul glowed warmly in his pocket.

He walked outside, and found Papyrus looking for him. I don’t exactly have to tell you the rest. Papyrus hugged Sans, and scolded him for tearing up his starry scarf, before finding the rest of the search party and everyone giving a huge hug to him. They celebrated him coming back, especially Papyrus, Toriel, and Frisk. 

It was a beautiful, warm day when Sans returned. His shoulder had healed completely. And, as the temmies said, he could see the wandering past lives playing with them and enjoying life on the surface as well. Flowey popped up every now and then to check up on how things were going. Trees blossomed, and hearts sang. It was like they were arriving on the surface again.

At the end of the day, as the sun faded below the horizon, Sans sat on a dock, staring into the sea. In front of him, a ghostly Undyne was swimming, alone and a little sad. He had come there to keep her company (but couldn’t swim, being only bones). Sans heard footsteps behind him, as the sun was halfway down, and turned to see that Frisk had joined him.

They sat in silence before Frisk said anything. “Are you... mad at me, Sans?” He shook his head. “Of course not. There’s nothing to be mad about.” Frisk started tearing up. “So... you don’t remember the past timeline?” Sans smiled. “No, I do.” Frisk froze in fear and worry.

”And, as a representative of all monsters, I forgive you.” 

Frisk’s tears fell down her soft cheeks. “Th-thank you, Sans!” Sans smiled. “No need to thank me. It was a mistake, we all have those.” 

They continued staring off into the sunset. The sun’s top kissed the horizon. “I should get going,” said Frisk. Sans held onto their sleeve. “Hold on. I have something to give you.” Confused, Frisk waited as Sans pulled something out of his pocket. They gasped.

Their soul.

They held it tight to their chest, as it reabsorbed into its original body. “S-Sans, how could I ever repay you?” Sans smiled. “You don’t have to. You made a mistake, and sacrificed everything to fix it. You deserve it, now.”

As the sun disappeared, and rain began to drizzle onto the lake and trees, the two returned to their homes. It was done. The world could, now, be at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This got more attention than I thought it would. It means so much to me that you all love this so much.
> 
> And, here we are. The end. I hope you can take something from this, somehow. 
> 
> I love you all! Stay safe, everyone.


End file.
